


Twin Terror

by guitypleasure052016



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitypleasure052016/pseuds/guitypleasure052016
Summary: You're married to Kozik but Tig is your twin. Shenanigans ensue!





	Twin Terror

You backed away slowly creeping towards the door, careful not to make a single noise. You gripped the handle, sweat pouring down your brow as you snuck out of the room while closing the door softly yet firmly behind you. You breathed a huge sigh of relief. After fighting it for an hour and a half, your 18-month-old son had finally settled down for his nap. 

You picked up laundry from the floor and carried it down the hall to start the washer, while mentally going through the list of things you were determined to accomplish while your little ones rested. After you started the laundry, you peaked in at your 4-year-old daughter resting on the sofa watching her favorite cartoon. You knew that if she saw you she would demand you come watch with her and as much as you loved snuggling with your little ones, you knew an afternoon of watching Doc McStuffins would be the opposite of productive. 

About an hour had passed and you couldn’t believe how much you were getting done. You had just started washing the mountain of dishes when all of a sudden you heard a multitude of loud knocks at the door along with your doorbell ringing over and over. You heard the cries of your son and the shouts of your daughter almost immediately.

You cursed under your breath at the idiot who had ruined your peaceful productive afternoon and stalked into the living room while reaching for your gun from the drawer in the kitchen. You were sure if it was really someone dangerous, they wouldn’t have knocked, however being a Samcro old lady, it was better to be safe than sorry. You and Kozik had trained your daughter never to answer the door by herself so as soon as you entered the room her little head turned in your direction to see what she should do. You shooed her away, telling her to go talk to her baby brother while you answered the door. As soon as she had left the room, you waited to hear the sound of your son’s bedroom door clicking shut. You held one hand behind your back on your gun while the other opened the door a crack to see who was there. 

As soon as you saw the dark black curls and piercing blue eyes that matched your own, you opened the door suspiciously eyeing your twin brother Alex and the nervous looking Ratboy sitting on his bike in the driveway. As soon as you saw the apologetic look on your brother’s face, you knew what he was about to tell you. 

“God damn it Alex, seriously? Who did you idiots piss off this time”, you moaned. 

Your ever so charming twin gave you one of his famous grins and went to put his arm around you to calm you down but you were having none of it. You shoved his arm off and stalked into the kitchen, leaning on the counter, anger radiating off of you. This was going to be the third lockdown this month and you had just gotten your kids back into their routine just to rip them out of it again. Tears welled up in your eyes from the combination of frustration and anger and you felt your brother’s arms wrap around you again, pulling you into his kutte and rubbing small circles on your back to help you calm down. Once the wave of anger passed you pushed back slightly against your brother’s chest so you could look him in the eyes.

“Is he safe?” you questioned. 

“Yes, he’s safe", he reassured you, "In fact, he would have come to get you himself but he was working on some project at the clubhouse so I volunteered to come to get you. Besides I’m most definitely the biggest strongest escort around so you should feel lucky ”. You sighed relieved that your husband had not been harmed and rolling your eyes at your brother’s joke. 

“Are we safe?” you whispered.

Alex grabbed your face between his rough hands and looked you right in the eyes, assuring you “You and the kids will always be protected. We’ll keep you safe little sis and in order to do that, I need you to go pack some bags and come to the clubhouse.” You wiped your eyes and pulled out of your brother’s embrace. 

“Alright, you go get your niece and nephew while I go pack our bags,” you told him. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Alex replied sarcastically with a salute, sauntering down the hallway as you called after him

“Hey bro, you’re only older by six minutes!”. Alex laughed and shouted back 

“So I’ll always be six minutes smarter than you…and six minutes tougher…and six minutes funnier”, he responded. You rolled your eyes laughing as you walked into your bedroom to pack your bags as you heard your children squeal in delight to see their uncle.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You saw your husband walking towards your car as you pulled into the lot. Your daughter bolted out of the car the second it was parked, her blonde pigtails bouncing up and down as she ran into her father’s arms. He scooped her up and she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. 

You sat there for a moment watching this precious moment when all of a sudden you were brought back to the real world by your brother calling your name. You shook your head chuckling and got out of the car. You began to get your bags when Chibs walked over to your car greeting you while calling over some prospects to bring in your bags and the pack n play for your son to sleep in. 

Chibs wandered off to check in with Jax while you began getting your son out of his car seat. At this point, your daughter had run off from Kozik to play with one of Happy’s daughters. The two considered each other “BFFs”, much to their fathers’ delight. 

As you scooped up your little boy, you felt two strong arms snake around your waist and you turned around to look at your husband. You wanted to be mad, hell you were pissed, but looking at the apologetic and exhausted look on your husbands face, your resolve broke and you leaned in to kiss your man. You didn’t expect the kiss to deepen but when you pulled back he kissed you harder. and his hands traveled down south squeezing your ass. If it wasn’t for the baby in your arms, you would’ve jumped him right there in the parking lot. 

All of a sudden you heard Happy and Bobby whistle and shout “Get some Kozik!”. You blushed as you pulled away and your old man gave his brothers the finger while scooping your little one out of your arms and giving you one more peck on the lips. 

As you walked inside you saw your brother punch both Happy and Bobby in the arm and shout “she’s my sister you dicks, that’s gross!”

As you walked into the clubhouse you saw your daughter playing with her BFF. They were currently playing Mr. Potato Head and trying to convince Chuckie to use one of his hands as one of the characters. Kozik placed your son in the playpen with Opie and Lyla’s young daughter to play. After checking in with Gemma to see if she needed anything and catching up on all the latest gossip you grabbed a beer and went to find your old man. He was sitting at a table with his brothers while Juice was regaling them all with a tale of a hooker with a third nipple. You walked up and sat on your man’s lap, taking the joint from his hands and taking a hit before passing it back and settling in and relaxing in the arms of your favorite person. Kozik kissed your nose and wrapped his arms around you.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, you had finally gotten both of your kids asleep. Your son was dozing away in his pack n play and your little girl had fallen asleep in her father’s arms as the two of them sang songs from the latest Disney movie. He carefully laid her down on the pull-out couch and covered her with a blanket, tucking her in and leaning in to gently kiss her forehead.

You and your husband collapsed on the bed exhausted from the long day and the equally long process of getting your kids to sleep. It didn’t help that you both had downed a significant number of beers which was also probably the reason that your husband was suddenly acting like a horny teenager. He yawned dramatically while stretching out his arms until his one arm landed directly on your chest. He squeezed with one hand and winked at you as you rolled your eyes swatting his hands away. You scolded him as he frowned you reminded him that there were two children in the room. As he remembered that indeed his children were sleeping mere feet away, he sighed dramatically and threw his arm over his face.

He moaned “Damn it, it’s just not fair”. Confused at his outburst, you propped yourself up on your elbow and attempted to move his arm so you could see his face. You looked at him perplexed as you asked him what exactly wasn’t fair. You squealed in surprise as he suddenly pushed himself up on his elbow and wrapped his free arm around your torso. He rolled you over so your back was on the bed, his right arm still snaked around behind your back while his left hand pinned your hand above your head, the rest of your body held down by his weight pressed fully against you as he leaned in and kissed you passionately. When the two of you broke for air, he smirked at you and kissed your forehead.

“What’s so unfair is that my old lady is too damn sexy” he moaned as pushed himself against you. Even though he was fully clothed, you could feel his erection through his jeans. You laughed and pushed him off to the other side of the bed, hopping up and heading towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. You could hear your old man groan and as you chuckled, you called his name with a devilish grin on your face. As he began to sit up, he was suddenly hit in the face with your shirt which you had taken off and thrown across the room.

“While there are children in your dorm room…there’s no one else here in the shower…so what do you think old man…help me wash my back?” Kozik’s eye’s lit up as he jumped up from the bed and darted across the room, lifting you over his shoulder and slapping your ass as he closed and locked the bathroom door behind you. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A while later, about the time you two had begun running out of hot water, you were jolted by shouts and the sounds of multiple gunshots coming from down the hall. Your old man quickly jumped out of the shower, throwing on his boxers and grabbing a gun, running out the door and down the hallway. 

You grabbed your robe and threw it on top of your dripping wet body, grabbing your gun and standing by the door, ready to lay down your life to protect the precious little ones who were now wide awake. Your son sat up in his pack n play screaming while your daughter sat up in her bed eyes wide with terror and filled to the brim with tears. You strained to hear what was going on. You continued to hear shouts and maybe even laughter but no more gunshots. You relaxed when you heard a knock on the door but were confused to open the door to see Lyla who was also in nothing but her robe. 

She smiled at you and put her hand on your shoulder, reassuring you “Everything’s fine, nobody’s hurt but you may need to go down the hall to get your boys. I’ll stay with the kids”.

You looked at her confused but stepped aside so she could come into the room quickly scooping up your son and settling down next to your daughter to calm the tots. You walked down the hall wondering what the hell had happened until you saw a large crowd of half-dressed bikers, old ladies, and crow eaters standing by your brother’s room. 

As you pushed your way to the front of the crowd you saw a familiar sight, your brother and your husband beating the shit out of each other. You ran up to the two men shouting for the other sons to break up the fight. Happy, Juice, Bobby, Jax, Chibs, and Opie all stepped in to break up the fight through the two men wouldn’t calm down until you were standing directly in between them. You were fuming. Why the hell were your brother and your husband fighting in the hallway in their underwear at 2 in the morning. Kozik and the other men began to laugh while Tig shot them all a death glare.

“Is anybody going to tell me what the hell is going on?!?” you shouted. 

Neither your amused looking husband or your clearly enraged brother would answer so Jax walked up to you, putting an arm around your shoulder telling you it’d be easier to show you then explain it. He guided you into your brother’s room and your jaw dropped. On the bed were two half-dressed crow eaters who you tried to ignore while around the room were dozens of porcelain dolls all pointed directly at the bed, all of which were the victims of the gunshots heard earlier. 

You turned around and looked at them, clearly confused when suddenly Alex began to shout, “It’s your fucking husband, I’m going to kill him”. 

“Come on man it was a fucking hilarious joke” your husband retorted. 

The two men began going at it again but before any of the guys could step in, you marched in between the two sparring men grabbing them both by the ears and dragging them into the main room. You shoved them both down into chairs.

“Explanation now!” you demanded. Everybody in the room turned dead silent as it was clear that you meant business. You looked at the two man-children in front of you. Your husband was trying his hardest not to laugh while your brother was shooting death glares at him. Suddenly you saw Happy entering the picture with his hands in the air approaching you cautiously. 

“Maybe I can offer some insight” he rasped and when you didn’t protest he continued “Well last week Koz and I were helping my aunt clean out her storage and found all these creepy dolls. She told us to throw them away but we thought it’d be funnier to save them for the next lockdown and scare the shit out of Tig”. 

You rolled your eyes and took a deep breath. While you had spent 90% of your childhood torturing Alex over his fear of dolls and still enjoyed doing so, you were still annoyed that this prank had resulted in gunshots, the two men beating the shit out of each other, and your children being woken up. Suddenly you determined what their punishment would be.

You looked directly at your husband and said slowly and sternly, “You are going into that room get rid of all of those dolls and clean up the mess from those gunshots.” Your old man nodded and got up from his seat and stalked out of the room as his brothers slapped him on the back chuckling. You could hear your brother begin to roar with laughter and you whipped around shooting him a look that immediately shut him up. 

“Don’t think you get off easy big bro” you warned. As you looked around the room filled with anxious faces your eyes settled on Lyla who was holding your squirming son while your daughter stood beside her, hopping back and forth on one foot. You walked up to her with a smile, taking both of your children into your arms and then returning to your brother, and placing your children on their uncle’s lap.

After kissing both little ones on the top of the head you leaned in and whispered to your brother “And you, you loud little shit, can put my kids to sleep”. 

You turned around to face the rest of the room and declared “I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m going the fuck to sleep”. Everyone laughed and followed your lead heading back to their respective rooms except for your brother who was now juggling two very awake toddlers.

One the way back to your room, you stopped in to check on your now very grumpy husband. As you watched him work you called out to him. He turned around to answer you but you were already directly in front of him. He looked down at you in surprise, as you stood on your tip toes and pecked him on the lips. 

As he smiled down at you, you pulled him down so you could whisper in his ear “Now if you finish all of this work by morning, maybe you could join me for my morning shower. Before he had a chance to answer you quickly backed away and scurried to the door. Before you left you turned back around to face your stunned old man and quickly untied your robe letting him get an eyeful of your still dripping wet and naked body. As he moved to grab you quickly gathered up your robe and skipped out the door down the hallway to your room thinking that perhaps this lockdown wasn’t going to be quite so bad after all.


End file.
